


Favorite Color

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: When the sky clears, the mist leaves something brilliant behind: Love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Honestly, I don't think I'll ever stop writing Lilted…so please: Read, review, and enjoy!

Someone once told Lily Luna Potter

that, when you fall in love,

_hues_ are so much

B*R*I*G*H*T*E*R

&& _anything_ that had no c-o-l-o-r turns to

a·l·l

the c-o-l-o-r-s of the

**R** (ed)

**A** (marillo)

**I** (mperial violet)

**N** (avy blue)

**B** (ough green)

**O** (range)

**W** (hite)

Lily's now sure that's a

_ **l.i.e** _

because when _she_

gLaNcEs up!

at the s_k_y

she sees a ~r~i~b~b~o~n~ of

_t-u-r-q-u-o-i-s-e_

**& &** all its shades and tints

Faintly,

a notion sounds in her head

a…n…d . . .

she's inclined to

_believe_ it:

She sees **turquoise** B-E-S-T (most _only_ )

because it's her

· _favorite_ ·

&& it's the image color for

T

**e**

_ d _

_ **d** _

_**Y**_!

& to her, it's also the image color of

**l·o·v·e**

even if _he_ doesn't know it

But it's all _right_

He can join her side

a:n:y:d:a:y

she'll _never_ m*i*n*d

She'll just let another _**n-o-t-i-o-n**_

FILL her head:

Teddy's hair turns

_t.u.r.q.u.o.i.s.e_

when he **blushes** —

Merlin, he does that a lot around her

( **& &** someday he'll tell her that, to _him_ , it's also the image color of

— **l·o·v·e** **—** )

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'll confess: I couldn't get Teddy or that color out of my mind, so this came about. I really like this, though; it's sweet without being too dramatic or even angsty (which is a plus, since lots of Lilted is romantic angst). I just have a bit of color commentary, in case you were wondering…:
> 
> "Amarillo" is Spanish for "yellow." "Imperial violet" is the name of a purple from my Prismacolor colored pencils and markers…heh. Navy blue is really dark blue. "Bough green" is interesting; it's something I came up with to find a color for the letter "B," and it's meant to be like a pine green. Y'know—"Deck the halls with boughs of holly." Plant—green. Therefore, bough green. Now I'm prattling, *lol*.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;)
> 
> 2016 note: *lol* Cute. This 2010 piece is a favorite, because the artist in me really cherishes colorful descriptions. XD


End file.
